moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
| runtime = 82 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $103 million }} Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is a 2001 American computer-animated comic science fiction film based on a few three-minute animated shorts shown on Nickelodeon between the years 1999-2002, and a pilot in 1998. The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies, O Entertainment, and DNA Productions, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was produced using off-the-shelf software (messiah:studio and LightWave 6) by DNA Productions. The film was released December 21, 2001. It was nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Shrek. It was the only animated Nickelodeon film to ever be nominated in that category until Rango was nominated in 2011 and won. The success of the film led to a spin-off television series, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, which premiered on July 20, 2002 and ended on November 25, 2006. A second spin-off, Planet Sheen, premiered on October 2, 2010, but was cancelled on February 15, 2013. Plot The film starts off with a rocket carrying two boys and a robotic dog: Jimmy Neutron (Debi Derryberry), Carl Wheezer (Rob Paulsen) and Goddard (Frank Welker). Jimmy is attempting to launch a communications satellite made out of a toaster, hoping to communicate with an alien species he believes exists somewhere out in the universe. Unknown to anyone, the satellite is picked up near the planet Yolkus, home to an alien race called the Yolkians. King Goobot V (Patrick Stewart) and his assistant, Ooblar (Martin Short), watch a pre-recorded message from Jimmy, featuring him introducing himself and explaining about life on Earth. Jimmy, Carl, and their friend Sheen (Jeffrey Garcia) spot a poster for an amusement park called "Retroland." However, Jimmy's parents, Mr. Hugh Neutron (Mark DeCarlo) and Mrs. Judy Neutron (Megan Cavanagh), refuse to let him go that night because it is a school night, and Jimmy ends up being grounded for the night in his room after accidentally causing a fire with one of his inventions. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen subsequently choose to sneak out and visit the park without their parents' knowledge. As the three are at the park, the Yolkians set a course for Earth and kidnap all the parents in the city, leaving fake notes on the refrigerators to tell the kids they've gone to Florida for an "extended vacation". Coincidentally, Carl spots a shooting star (actually a Yolkian ship), so he, Jimmy and Sheen wish for no more parents so they can have fun all the time. The next morning, the kids are initially overjoyed upon discovering that their parents have all disappeared, but eventually become despondent over their absence. After hearing a message from his parents that Goddard had recorded while posing as Jimmy last night, Jimmy becomes suspicious of the fact that his parents said they would see him in the morning instead of not being there. He soon discovers what has really happened. Jimmy organizes the other children in town to build spaceships from the Retroland rides to travel to Yolkus and get their parents back. Eventually they are captured by Goobot, who tells them the parents are to be sacrificed to their goddess, Poultra. He shows the kids Jimmy's video, thanking him for helping him find a suitable species for their ritual, before having the children locked up in their cells. With Jimmy feeling guilty over the fact that his actions led to the Yolkans abducting the parents in the first place, his rival/love interest Cindy Vortex convinces him to help the rest of the kids escape from their cell. After breaking out with the help of Goddard, the children, in accordance with Jimmy's plan, manage to stop the parents from being sacrificed to Poultra. Everyone escapes aboard a Yolkian ship, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkian fleet. With the exception of Goobot's ship, all of the Yolkian ships are destroyed when Jimmy baits them into flying too close to Yolkus' sun. Jimmy and Goddard then use a shrink ray to grow to the size of a planet, and blow Goobot's ship into an asteroid: Goobot and Ooblar survive the explosion, but Goobot declares that they have not seen the last of him. Jimmy reconciles with his parents as all the other kids reunite with theirs, and they make it home. In a final scene, Jimmy and Carl have breakfast during which Jimmy's parents drink one of his experiments (that causes significant belching), thinking it is real soda and they all laugh. Cast * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Patrick Stewart as King Goobot V * Martin Short as Ooblar * Frank Welker as Goddard * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer/Mr. and Mrs. Wheezer/Kid in Classroom * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax * Candi Milo as Nick Dean/Britney/PJ * David L. Lander as Yokian Guard/Gus * Megan Cavanagh as Judy Neutron/VOX * Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Estevez * Jim Cummings as Ultra Lord/Mission Control/General Bob * Keith Alcorn as Bobby/Kid/Control Yokian * Kimberly Brooks as Zachary/Reporter/Angie/Libby's Mom * Andrea Martin as Ms. Winfred Fowl * Billy West as Bobby's Twin Brother/Butch/Jailbreak Cop/Old Man Johnson/Robobarber/Flurp Announcer/Yokian Officer/Anchor Boy/Guard * Bob Goen and Mary Hart as Yokian newscasters * Dee Bradley Baker as Norad Officer * Greg Eagles as Libby's Dad Gallery B094BCA3-BF6A-4683-815A-DF23DDE463AD.jpeg 10DE9795-8537-4EE0-883F-72D00506CF6E.jpeg 0E97283B-C297-4BDB-A33B-23404D104707.jpeg 35B35F94-8FC6-447E-A020-701D648237E1.jpeg B0619024-605E-456B-9448-C0D56178A782.jpeg 3D5AA58C-73E4-4E70-A7A3-51FBAE96CF30.jpeg 3AEF1E9C-2D6C-4848-8C92-90F9B5BB2619.jpeg E93DEB11-855D-471D-918F-6813DCAC7AEC.jpeg D6147922-D918-4DA6-87D8-0CF4AAC6370D.jpeg ECBCE8A4-16C4-41C4-B921-8BA11B03970E.jpeg 93D0FA3F-4A71-42D7-95DA-6E1980CBF849.jpeg CB1ED906-53DC-459C-9000-BB9C44F78425.jpeg 6659E503-07D0-4854-8199-69B3F964C389.jpeg 2268E338-C11C-4CF1-9D55-7AFB096D84D3.jpeg Category:2001 films Category:2001 computer-animated films Category:American films Category:Films set in Indiana Category:English-language films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American animated films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:American comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Jimmy Neutron films Category:Size change in fiction Category:Films directed by John A. Davis Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Comic science fiction Category:Robot films Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:2001 animated films Category:Films rated G Category:O Entertainment films Category:DNA Productions films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:CGI films